1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting a handle to a pan body, which pan body has an outer surface, including a mounting member adapted to be mounted to said outer surface of the pan body in an unreleasable manner, which handle includes a sleeve section embracing said mounting member, and including a means for mounting said handle onto said mounting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mounting member of a known device of the kind set forth above includes an inner thread and a through bore extends through the handle in its longitudinal direction. In order to mount the handle to the mounting member use is made of an extremely long threaded bolt which projects through the handle, whereby the bolt head rests against the handle and the threaded bolt is screwed into the inner thread of the mounting member. This design of mounting is not very rigid because after a certain time the extremely long screw bolt gets loosened and, therefore, must always again be tightened. Often it occurs additionally that after a longer time of use when the screw bolt got loose somewhat, the threads rust such that then the screw bolt cannot be tightened completely at all. Furthermore, the pressing force of the handle against the pan body depends solely on the tightening force exerted on the screw bolt such that after the screw bolt has been tightened several times and with a large force, the head of the screw bolt is often damaged additionally.